What Carnival?
by lindsay77
Summary: One shot based on 9-3-09. WARNING: SMUT!


"Jason, you are recovering from two bullets. I don't see you having fun at a carnival." Sam said, looking at Jason. She knew he only asked because Maxie bullied him into it and she didn't want to be some pity date. So, she was giving him the out she knew he would want. But he had yet to take it.

"But it is for Michael's charity." He argued setting his coffee cup down.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and said "Write a check."

"Then you don't want to go?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

Sam inhaled sharply as he stood close to her body. she looked up at him and tried to keep her senses about her. "You wouldn't even be asking me to go if it weren't for Maxie and Spinelli totally forcing you into it, right?" she said as he reached for the long necklace she had on. He griped it in his hand and pulled her closer to him "I mean you hate crowds" she said, rambling "There will be so many people there and…" she was cut off as Jason pressed his lips to hers.

Sam closed her eyes at the feel of his lips on hers. All her excuses and doubts eased away with just one touch of his lips. Jason let go of his grip on her necklace and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her even closer so the was no space between them. Sam brought her hand up and gripped his bicep. She let the other run up his chest to the back of his head, slipping her fingers through his hair. Jason deepened the kiss making Sam moan and arch against him. Jason started walking forward, tightening his hold on her. He ran his free hand under her shirt, feeling the hot skin of her back. His hands on her made Sam gasp and pull back for air. Jason kissed his way down to her neck and started to lave her sensitive skin. Her head fell back to give him better access as the back of her thighs made contact with the desk.

Jason gripped the hem of her shirt in his hands and drew it over her head. He lifted her and placed her on the desk. He pressed his body to hers forcing it back as he swept the desk of its contents. With his every move, Sam was finding it harder to breath. He leaned over he and kissed her again, running his hand up her back to the clasp of her bra. He undid it and threw the strapless cloth away. Jason sat back and stared down at her half naked on his desk. He placed his hand at her hip, staring into her eyes, and slid his hand up her soft stomach to cup her breast his his big hand. Sam lick her dry lips, never taking her eyes from his. "Jason…" she gasped when he ran his thumb across her erect nipple. Sam moaned and slipped her hand up to cover his at her chest. She arched her back pressing herself more firmly into his hand. Sam ground her hips upward making contact with his jean cover hardness making him groan. His hand squeezed her firm breast before leaning back down and kissing her, hard.

Sam pulled his shirt up, without words telling him she wanted it off. He pulled back from the kiss for a second to rip it off his back. When his bare chest touched hers they both moaned at the incredible sensation. Jason took his lips from hers and kissed his way down her neck. Sam leaned her head back and closed her eyes, relishing the pleasure. Jason continued his journey down and kissed the valley between her breasts. He turned his head and when he flicked his tongue over the hard tip of one, Sam's body shivered. He did it a few more times before sucking the tip into his mouth, making her cry out softly. With every pull of his lips, Sam felt it between her legs. She was growing increasingly aroused as his mouth did delicious things to her.

Jason kissed his way to her other tip to show it equal attention before his wet kiss continued south. He looked up at her as he reached the top of her jeans seeing her aroused gaze under hooded eyes. He leaned up so that he could unto the button of her jeans and the zipper. He pealed the jeans off her body and took her heels off as well. He looked down at her as she now lay there in nothing but her black lace panties. He ran his hands up her smoot legs and stepped back between them. He placed the heels of her feet on the edge of the desk and spread the wide. Sam, transfixed, could take her eyes off him as the muscles in his upper body rippled with his every move. Jason went to his knees and Sam held her breath. She was so wound tight that if he put his mouth on her, she wouldn't last. Jason ran his nose along the inside of her thigh making her sigh. He nuzzled her center before placing a kiss to her heat. He looked up at her and saw that she was wiggling in place with anticipation. He placed his mouth over her and slowly but firmly licked her. As she thought, as soon as his tongue ran over her sensitive nub, Sam shattered on a scream.

Jason held her hips still as they started to jerk with her release. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of he against his tongue. Her body slowly started to calm as Sam tried to even her breaths. Jason kissed and licked his way back up her body. He reached her lips and gave her a slow, deep kiss that Sam could taste herself on. Sam wrapped her legs around his hips and that is when she noticed her had taken her panties off without her even realizing it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as he deepened the kiss and lifted her up off the desk and into his arms. He moved to the stairs and took them two at a time. He walked into the bedroom and kicked the door shut. He stopped at the foot of the bed and placed Sam on her feet. Sam pulled back from the kiss and smiled up at him slyly. She sat on the bed and eased back further onto it before laying back and spreading her legs.

Sam watched the dangerous look of desire come across his face as his eyes roamed over her from top to bottom. She bit her lips as he made quick work of the rest of his clothes before climbing onto the bed and between her thighs. Sam ran her legs against his as he settled over her and kissed her softly. Words couldn't explain how much he had missed this. Holding her in his arms and having her in his bed. "No longer interested in going to the carnival?" she asked as he kissed her neck.

"The only reason I wanted to go was to spend time with you." he said against her skin.

"So, you didn't really want to go?" she smirked up at him as he lifted his head.

"If it was the only way to get you to spend time with me, I would have gladly gone." He smiled.

"Huh. I'll remember that the next time Jake's has karaoke night." She tried to hold it in but at the look of horror on his face, Sam laughed.

It ended on a gasp and Jason took her hands in his and braced them above her head and he thrust into her. Sam arched up off the bed and threw her head back. Jason smirked cockily as he drew back and pushed inside her once again. "Oh!" she exclaimed when he hit just the right spot inside her. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder before showering kisses all over her neck and chest. The power of his thrust was making Sam's body move in time with them. He let go of her hands and leaned up on his to stare down at her. Sam wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him closer as she met him thrust for thrust. Jason knew she was close as he felt her grow tight around him. He braced his weight on his forearms and thrust into her core. Sam cried out with each thrust as he brushed her clit with every move. Sam knew she wasn't going to last and didn't as he started to move faster. Sam arched off the bed as her release tore through her in powerful waves. Jason buried his face in her neck as the feel of her tightening around him brought him over the edge. He groaned when he felt Sam's nails digging into his back.

Sam collapsed back on the bed, entirely spent. Her breath came in pants that matched Jason's. Jason kissed her neck and up to her lips where he gave her a kiss that made Sam want to cry. Sam honestly didn't know what it was they were doing. If it was just sex or if it was something more. But what she felt something in this kiss that she hadn't felt in years. It felt like love.

A f hours later Sam sat in the middle of Jason's bed with a sheet wrapped around her. It covered most of her but left her arms and legs bare. Jason went down stair to collect their clothes and get them some water. She was looking at her phone with the information about the new client that Spinelli had acquired. She smiled as she realized the situation. She still couldn't believe it though. Jason waked back into the room with two bottles of water and asked "What are you smiling about?" He got back on the bed and listened to her as she explained the case before she said "But I am going to tell Spinelli to drop it."

He looked at her and said "Why?"

She turned the phone around and showed him the contents. "Is that…?" he started.

Sam nodded "Edward's number? Yes, it is. And that is why we are going to drop it."

"Sam, you can't just drop it because he's my grandfather." He said.

"Why not? This has nothing to do with what the client hired us for. He wanted us to find out if she was stealing from the company. She isn't." she explained.

"Yeah, but you still need to tell him that. Maybe Edward is involved somehow." Jason said.

"Oh, he's involved. Just not with anything to do with business." Jason looked at her confused "What do you mean?"

"An hour before this phone call was made, Miss. Hall bought $200 worth of lingerie at the hotel boutique. And she checked into a room reserved for Mr. Edward Quartermaine." She watched as the realization came over Jason

"So she and Edward are…?" he asked with a funny face.

Sam smiled and said "Sleeping together? Most likely. But if you really think we should keep the client, I guess I had better get to the Metro Court and take some pictures of them." she moved to get out of bed but was stopped as Jason grabbed her waist and lifted her into his lap.

Sam laughed as she settled into him and he took her phone, tossing it on the bedside table "Nope. I think it's best you leave it alone." He said.

Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him. "So, if you really want to I guess we can go to the carnival after all." Sam said.

Jason smirked at her and said "I already called Carly and told her…something came up."

"Ah-ha! I knew you didn't want to go." Sam said in triumph.

"I already admitted that. All I really wanted was to spent the day with you and since we already are…" he said as he eased the sheet from around her "I don't see a reason why we have to go."

Sam smiled and turned to straddle his hips "Really? And what is it you think we should do since we won't be going?" she ran her hands over his chest and eased him back to rest against the pillows.

"Well there is a lot that I can think of but I want to talk about something first." He said running his hand up and down her thigh.

Sam got a little nervous and asked "What?"

Jason took a deep breath and said "I can't do casual with you, Sam. I can't keep things between us light and not serious. I don't think I could even if I wanted to." Sam's heart skipped a beat at his words. "I know that a lot has happened between us and that the fact that we are here now is a miracle I didn't think I would ever have. But I did and I need you to know that, for me, this is everything."

Sam's eyes started to sting with the oncome of tears. She softly touched his face and smiled down at him "I didn't think we would ever get this second chance either. I honestly thought we were over but I am glad that we fund our way back. I can't do just sex with you, Jason. No matter how much I would like to keep my heart out of it I just can't." she said.

Jason brought her down to him and kissed her passionately. "I don't want to hide either. I don't want to pretend that we aren't where we belong." He said against her lips.

Sam smiled and said "Carly won't be happy." Jason shook his head "I don't care. All I care about is us. I am not letting anyone come between us ever again."

Sam stared down at him "Jason…"

"No. I may not be able to tell the future but I damn well know that I will never make that mistake again. When we were talking up on the roof during Michael's surgery I realized something. I realized that I had not been genuinely happy in a long time. The last time I remember being happy was when I watched you run into my arms on that terrace. On my way there that night I had decided that we were done waiting and we were going to get married as soon as we could. But then it was all taken away from me and I had no one to blame but myself."

"Jason, I made my own mistakes too." Sam tried to reason with him.

"Because of me. The choices you made were because of me. You took responsibility for them but I never did. I always made excuses. I am sorry, Sam. More that you know. The last two years have been the worst of my life. So many times, all I wanted to do was go to you but I had to stop myself because I didn't have that right anymore. But now that I know what my life is like without you in it, I will never let you go again. I always thought that Sonny gave me a purpose when he let me come to work for him but it wasn't until you that I really started living. You changed me for the better." Jason reached up and cupped her face in his palm "And I will love you forever because of that."

Sam froze and sat up "What?" she asked with a whisper.

Jason smiled softly up at her and said "I love you, Sam. I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that no matter how much of a dumbass I am."

Sam sucked in a breath at his words. She didn't think she would ever hear those words from him again. She leaned down and kissed him and poured her heart into it. Jason wrapped his arms around her and turned her so that he was on top. Sam pulled back for the kiss and Jason laid his forehead to hers "I love you, too." She said in a small voice. Jason looked down with heated eyes and captured her lips in another hot kiss that lasted well into the night.


End file.
